


Wataru

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para todo el mundo es Non-tan, pero para él es Noriaki, a veces Ametatsu cuando graban, derivando en un desconcertante Uotatsu cuando están a solas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wataru

**Author's Note:**

> Masakazu Morita y Noriaki Sugiyama le pertenecen a sus respectivas madres (?). Bueno, ya sé que ni Masakazu Morita ni Noriaki Sugiyama entrarían en el estereotipo de lindos XD pero no me importa. Esto sucede cuando escuchas muchas veces el programa de radio tratando de traducirlo ¬¬.

Para todo el mundo es Non-tan, pero para él es Noriaki, a veces Ametatsu cuando graban, derivando en un desconcertante Uotatsu cuando están a solas.  
Para él es ese hombre que bebe religiosamente la taza de té verde antes de comenzar el trabajo, incluso antes del programa o de lo que fuera a hacer.  
Y esa ocasión no fue la excepción. Noriaki sonrió algo intimidado por la insistencia visual de su compañero, pensó en hacer alguna acotación para cortar el clima, decirle que era un pesado o algo que le arrastrase a hablar o hacer otra cosa que sólo mirarlo de esa manera tan particular; pero la voz no le salió y la risa murió en su garganta.  
—¿De qué te ríes?  
—De tu cara de idiota —respondió divertido, viendo como acomodaba los papeles que ya había leído hasta el hartazgo. Sin dudas era un obsesivo de su trabajo; él no, era más irresponsable. Al menos junto a él cualquiera quedaba como un irresponsable.  
Pero contrario a lo esperado por Non-tan, Masakazu volvió a mirarlo con curiosidad; es que le llamaba la atención la manera tan ceremoniosa que su compañero siempre adoptaba para tomar su té.  
Poco a poco, con el correr del tiempo, esas miradas dejaron de producirle incomodidad a Non-tan, al contrario: comenzaron a atraerlo, porque Noriaki entendía que las sonrisas que Masakazu le dedicaba eran las que un hombre le dedica a su objeto del deseo.  
Desde que se unió al staff se había llevado bien con Morita, era buena persona y siempre le causaba gracia ver que los personajes que solía interpretar eran, en algún punto, parecidos a él. Al menos parecían coincidir en ese sentido de justicia adolescente y utópico. Pero sin dudas lo que más le atraía —en el mejor sentido de la palabra, no pensaba en atracción sexual— era el tono afable que adoptaba incluso para quejarse. Claro, siempre y cuando no estuviera encerrado en el estudio y en el personaje de turno que le tocase interpretar. Ahí era otro, hablaba a los gritos y muchas veces se quedaba pegado al papel por horas. En esas ocasiones lo quería lejos —al menos de su oído—.  
Pero por más que le da vueltas al asunto, Noriaki sabía que era un imposible. Como adulto debía fijar los pies en la tierra. Masakazu era un hombre carismático y ese carisma atraía indistintamente a las personas, y él no era la excepción. Sabía que no podía escapar ni tampoco luchaba para evitar caer en esas redes.  
Por su lado Masakazu sabía que ambos tenían un gran defecto a compartir: Eran indecisos. Les condicionaba la edad, que fueran hombres ya adultos. No estaban para el filtreo, y la amistad que supieron labrar desde el comienzo había sido única, de esos lazos que uno debe cuidar porque sin irrepetibles.  
Tenían códigos como todos los amigos. No necesitaban hablar para expresarse pues el otro enseguida sabía lo que estaba por decir antes de que empezase a hablar. Era como leerse la mente.  
—¿Ya? —preguntó Non-tan dejando la taza.  
—Pues —se quedó pensativo, el programa solía ir pre-grabado así que no había estrictos horarios a cumplir—; tenemos unos minutos, quince antes de la siguiente grabación.  
—Si quieres…  
—Oh, no, no hace falta —interpretó la intención del otro, pero no hacía falta leer por enésima vez el guión, el obsesivo ahí era él, no el pobre de Non-tan que sólo quería complacerlo.  
Sin embargo Noriaki se estiró para tomar los papeles, lo conocía bastante bien para suponer que esperaba eso de su parte.  
Mazakazu sonrió, esas actitudes, esa predisposición por complacer sus caprichos le hacían reparar en él más de la cuenta. Era adorable, y si bien Morita era un galán con medio mundo —aunque no se levantase ni a la mañana, lo era—, sólo le interesaba serlo con él, o al menos era más divertido cuando Non-tan reparaba en el detalle.

Ambos sabían que “sabían”; a su edad intentar tapar o esconder el deseo era algo absurdo. Cuanto más intentaban, más expuesto quedaban, tanto el deseo como el miedo a dar el primer paso.  
¡Y se supone que son adultos! Masakazu a veces se ríe ante éste pensamiento porque en el fondo reconoce que no dejan de ser un poquito como esos adolescentes que suelen interpretar. No obstante la realidad es que ellos no son dos adolescentes como Ichigo y Uryuu; y siempre piensa que Non-tan no se parece en nada a los personajes que interpretaba, ni a Uryuu, ni a Sasuke… aunque pensándolo desde otro ángulo, cuando lo ve rodeado de gente que no conoce se pone serio como lo sería Uryuu, pero bien sabe él que cuando Non-tan entra en confianza es la persona más divertida del mundo, afable y conversadora.  
Esa tarde el aludido no se asombró por verlo así, tan ensimismado, últimamente le ocurría muy seguido, y es que trabajaba mucho, demasiados personajes a lo que interpretar no sólo desgasta —y no se sabe quién es uno al final del día— sino que mantiene la mente ocupada.  
—¿Qué pasa?  
Masakazu negó ante la pregunta de su amigo dando a entender que no era nada de relevancia. Reparó en sus vestimentas. Siempre andaba bien vestido, siempre lo veía con las mejores prendas así fuera en el ambiente laboral o cuando se reunían por ocio.  
—Hoy te ves bien —dijo a modo de cumplido.  
Non-tan sonrió y arqueó las cejas, si bien un cumplido de su parte no era nada extraño, si lo era la manera en la que se lo había dicho, tan formal, como si no fuera un adulto quien se lo dijera, como si en vez de Masakazu se tratase de Ichigo hablando a través de él. Y la sonrisa se convirtió en carcajada.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso? —cuestionó con simpatía.  
—Nada, que sentí que me lo decía Ichigo y no Masakazu. —El aludido plantó un gesto de desconcierto—Si llego a tener otro perro —¿otro más? Tenía ya tres perros y cinco gatos—y es tan adorable como el último, le voy a poner Morita.  
—Y si yo tengo un pez, le voy a poner Noriaki —contraatacó jocoso.  
Non-tan negó con la cabeza riendo con mesura, eso era algo que todavía no entendía. Masakazu tenía un sentido del humor muy peculiar.  
El programa estaba por empezar, ambos se encontraban perdidos en los cumplidos pero Masakazu entró en sí pidiendo otra taza de té verde para su amigo, mientras éste se concentraba para tratar de ponerse en el papel de Uryuu Ishida. Es un trabajo desgastante ser doblador, tratar de disociarse al final del día y que los fanáticos lograsen entender que uno es una persona independiente del personaje que interpreta, pero agradable al fin, más con compañeros como Morita.  
Éste decidió que al final del programa lo invitaría a una taza de sake, haciéndole saber en esa ocasión que el uno sería la compañía del otro, sin colegas ni conocidos rondando. Es una buena manera de empezar a dar el primer paso.

Fin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Es que estos dos se llevan tan bien a simple vista que merecían un fic slash (?) Los pequeños datos que se ven entre líneas (Noriaki amante de los perros y los gatos, por ejemplo) son todos detalles que averigüé sobre los seiyuus, podría decir que nada es inventado salvo la situación slash xD  
> Muchas gracias por leer ^^.


End file.
